Beta and Gamma
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: Songfic of Beta and Gamma! The song is from Roxette and is called 'Fading like a flower' rated T for safety!


**Me: Hi mina, my newest songfic! The song is from Roxette and the song is called 'Fading Like A Flower'.**

**Gamma: So I guess I was right when I red your diary.**

**Me: Fuck off Gamma! Reiza told me she saw you enter my room! WHAT DID YOU DO?**

**Gamma: *chuckles* Can you prove that I did anything? *smiles***

**Me: YOU... *red vein pops out***

**Gamma: Ehehehe... eh... *runs for his life***

**Beta: I don't think he will come back.**

**Alpha: Agree.**

**Me: I guess I can let him live just a little longer.**

**Beta: *laughs* **

**Me: Ne. Alpha-kun, can you do the disclamer?**

**Alpha: NO! *crosses his arms***

**Me: Betaaaa! Please help me!**

**Beta: Come on Alpha-kun. *flirting* Why not?**

**Alpha: *blushes* FINE! Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the song 'Fading Like A Flower'.**

**Me: Hope you guys like it!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**In a time where the sun descends alone  
I ran a long long way from home  
To find a heart that's made of stone** _

I stumbled across the wide fields filled with flowers and neetles. Smelling the strong, sweet sent of the flowers, totally not caring the million stings of the beetles. I would regret in the evening that I didn't put on my boots but for now I didn't care. I loved the soft earth beneath my feet, the fresh dirt between my toes, the grass tickeling my bare feet. The sun was shining in my face and a warm summerbreeze blew my blue hair of my bare shoulders. The soft white silk of my dress brushed my skin. I grabbed this dress, a few other clothes and my boots when I ran away from home. I always hated rules, laws and guidelines, they were ment to keep you from being yourself.

My family was actually build out of guidelines, the house out of laws and our way of living out of rules. So many rules, too many guidelines and awfull laws. I litterally drowned in them, I got lost in the maze of laws and guidelines. So I ran away from home, I freed myself from the invisible chains.

I was happy, I was free, I never felt so alive before. But there was something missing and my heart kept telling me that.

_**I will try, I just need a little time  
To get your face right out of my mind  
To see the world through different eyes**_

Over a hundred of times his face kept appearing in my dreams, but I alway forgot him straight away. So it took a little while for me to realize that the face in my dreams was part of the thing that was missing. I wanted him so badly that it hurt to wake up and realize that he was just in my imagination. Imagination, my heart and mind were playing with my feelings. They created a face, impossible to resist, and I started to love the person who owned that face.

The ugly truth was that that guy couldn't exist, it was impossible he was just a face in my dreams! Confessing that he was nothing more but an illusion took a little weight of my heart but broke it at the same time. I hated to drag the pain in my heart. I hated the way I couldn't get his face out of my min.

'HE'S NOT REAL!' I screamed in the middle of the night. I had dreamed about him again. He had almost kissed me. I woke up moments before our lips met and I felt cold tears streaming down my cheeks.  
'Forget him!' I muttered. 'Forget him! Forget him! Forget him!' I managed to calm myself down and I fell asleep while whispering to myself. I had to forget him to continiou with my life and to see the world again like I did after I freed myself from the prison that other people would call "home".

**_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_**  
**_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_**  
**_Every time you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower_**

I never left the fields, I didn't like the little village nearby. The residents of the village were hunting down many of the animals who were living in the field. I hated them when they killed one of the deers, rabbits, foxes or birds. I cursed them when they took lives of innocent beings.

I once was so stupid to follow them to the village to see where they brought them. I bursted out in tears when I saw a fat man wearing a white apron covered with blood and holding a bloody axe that parted the animal head with the body. I was in shock, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
'You're allright?' A male voice asked. When I looked up I found myself staring into a pair of ice-blue eyes. My eyes widened and I jerkek away from the guy. I stood up and ran back to my field, to my little hide out between the trees.

The small cave was made out of black stone that reflected sunlight, so every morning I had the sun shining onti the cave, waking me up for a new day.

I rolled myself up wraping my arms around my knees slowly breathing. I felt like I could faint every minute. The boy in the village was the owner of the face in my dreams. Now I thought back to the moment I scolded myself for running away. But when I looked into those beautiful blue eyes I wanted nothing more but to ran into his arms and kiss him.

**_Tell me why_**  
**_When I scream there's no reply_**  
**_When I reach out there's nothing to find_**  
**_When I sleep I break down and cry_**  
**_Cry, yeah_**

Even though I actually forgot about the boy as the years passed by, I kept screaming his name without getting a reply. I kept searching his bodywarmth but only found the cold, bare, stone floor. Even in my dreams the horror continioud I saw him, he was always standing in front of me but no matter how far I reached out for him, I couldn't touch him, he was never within my reach. When I woke up from those nightmares I always found tears on my cheeks.

**_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_**  
**_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_**  
**_Every time you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower_**

I couldn't stand the lonelyness anymore, for the forst time in three years I left the field to search for him. But when I reached the edge of the village, I lost my courage and wanted to head back to my cave. But a males voice interupted me. When I turned around I saw HIM! I almost ran back to my cave but his hand grabbed my upperarm.

'Don't go.' He said. I just looked at him.  
'What's your name?' He asked.  
'My name?' I replied.  
'Yes.' He said and smiled. I felt butterflies flying in my belly.  
'I don't know.' I said. 'I forgot my name long time ago.'  
'I'm Gamma.' He said.

Gamma and I kept seeing each other for a couple of months. He told me everything about him, about his life, his family, his friends and about town. He told me everything about him and I told him everything about me. He was shocked when I told him that I lived in a cave for nine years. That I ran away from home when I was only eight years old. I even managed to remember my name.  
'You ran away from home when you were eight!' He said. 'Why?'  
I sighed. 'Because I lost my sight of freedom and creativity in the maze of the rules that chained me and kept me imprisoned in my own house.' I said. 'In my own family. I just couldn't live like that anymore.'  
He nodded in response. He took my hand in his and he smiled encouraging at me. I felt the butterflies again.

**_Fading like a rose _**  
**_Fading like a rose _**  
**_Beaten by the storm_**  
**_Talking to myself_**  
**_Getting washed by the rain_**  
**_It's such a cold cold town_**  
**_Oh, it's a such cold town_**

Gamma... Could I ever tell him how I felt about him. Probably not. I was to afraid of rejection, to afraid to distroy our friendship. I kept thinking about it, it made me crazy. I lost my self-confident. It was heartbreaking not to tell him. It bothered me and the worries were visible on my forehead. Gamma worried about me, I could tell that by the way he looked at me. I just wandered through the fields, trying not to bit my nails of. I didn't return to my cave when it started to rain, I just kept wandering. I allways regretted that when I was sick the next day.  
Gamma... Could I ever tell him that I loved him?

**_Every time I see you oh I try to hide away_**  
**_But when we meet it seems I can't let go_**  
**_Every time you leave the room I feel I'm fading like a flower_**

Gamma came to visit me when winter was finally over.  
'Good to see your face again Beta-chan!' He greeted me.  
'It's been a long winter.' I declared. 'I'm glad that it's finally spring.'  
'Me too.' He said. 'Wanna go outside?'  
'Sure!' I said smiling.

We went to my favourite place that was beautiful all year. The little pond still had a little layer of ice on it, but that would be gone by tomorow. An old oak was standing next to the pond, little flower buds were coloured in all kind of soft shades.  
'I love to see the flowers bloom.' I admitted. 'It's amazing to see how life pops out, right before your eyes.'  
'Beta-chan?' He asked. I stood up and looked him in the eyes.  
'Yes?' I asked. He blushed and looked away.  
'Never mind.' He said.  
'No! Now you made me curious.' I said. 'Jus tell me what you wanted to tell me!'

He grabbed my upper-arms and leaned towards me to kiss me. His lips were locked with mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. After a few seconds he broke the kiss. His face was still a few inches away from mine.

'I love you.' He said. 'I love you Beta!' My eyes widened. Did he just said what I thought he just did? Did he said what he always said in my dreams? Yes he did. I felt a sudden warmth rush through my entire body and I smiled.  
'I love you too Gamma.' I said. He leand in on me again and he kissed me again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me: The end of the story! hope you guys liked it! Huh? Where are Beta and Gamma?**

**Alpha: I thought I heard Beta saying something about killing Gamma.**

**Me: That explaines alot. Well minna-san please read and review!**


End file.
